Fallen From Hell
by FallenAngel3541
Summary: Journey through a story with a sweet girl named Casey and the all time famous Winchester brothers. Share heartbreak and tragedy of her life. and see how everything will never be normal, 'cause normal for her might mean dying. She trys with all her might to not go mad, but will that make a difference? All she can trust right now, is her gut.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Stranger things have happened to me. But this one, I would say is the strangest. Oh god, why did this have to happen to me, but right now, I need to put on my big girl panties, and tell you my story, 'cause let me tell you something, you're not going to like it one bit.

Chapter 1

"Mommy? Where's daddy and Jake going?" my six year old self asks. My mother grins, her eyes puffy from goodbyes. She knelt down to my level, "Their going, out." She said with a sad smile. She rubbed my shoulders, "Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked a little perky. She looked down sadly, "Let's get you to bed" she said picking me up.

I looked at the door while my mother was carrying me up the stairs. I thought I saw something glint in the window, but I passed it off.

After I was in bed and my mother was fast asleep. I heard the back door creak open. I smiled and ran downstairs quietly thinking it was my dad.

"Daddy?" I whispered. It was pitch black and was easy for anything to attack. I heard a loud groan, "Daddy? Is that you?" I whispered again. I heard a laugh, and then something grabbed me and jerked me back. I screamed but whatever it was covered my mouth. I started crying, "Shh, shh, it's okay little one, I just want to know where-" it was cut off by the clicking of a gun; "Let her go." My father's voice boomed.

I heard the laugh once again, "James, oh poor sweet James. I have been waiting for you. To bad your son 's now dead, oh and I would check on your wife." His hot breath lingered, "oh and finally, this one."

"I said, let her go" my dad yelled, "No, no, no, it doesn't work that way." Then I heard a shot. And the next thing I knew I was running away. That was fifteen years ago. I don't know what happened to my dad, my brother, or my mom. But I do know it was a demon that killed my mom and my brother. And that's why I'm a hunter.

When I was eighteen, I met Bobby Singer; he taught me everything I know. We both have been tracking down my dad ever since. And we still are.

"Dammit Casey." He said in frustration and slammed his book down. I placed my drink on the table, "What's up?" I asked walking over to him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Listen. You need to get out and be a real hunter okay?" I looked at him confused, "Why the sudden comment?" I said.

"Casey, you have been locked up in this house for three years, you need to go out and do what every hunter does." I stood there looking down, "Fine, okay, I'll go out. Where do I start?" he smiled. Then the doorbell rang, I got it" I said walking to the door.

I unlocked it and opened the door carefully, with salt ready. I threw open the door which revealed, well, none other than the Winchesters. Bobby came up behind me, "Dean, Sam, what do you boys need?" he said pushing me aside. He let them in, "Bobby! And um, who's this?" one of the boys said. He had short dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. He smiled and winked at me. I took a step back.

Bobby looked at me, "That's um, Casey, Casey this is Dean, Dean Winchester, and that's Sam." He said pointing to the other one who had long brown hair and brown eyes. I put my hand out, "Nice to finally meet you, both" I said, "Now how can I help you two" Bobby asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, we just need some supplies" Dean said. Bobby looked at them both, "Well whatever it is, I've got it" I smiled at that, because that was true I was pretty sure everything known to mankind was upstairs. Bobby and Dean went upstairs leaving me and Sam alone, "So, you're a hunter eh?" Sam asked. I nodded slowly.

"Um, ya, I am. I haven't been out in action though." I said blushing, "Seriously? You have never fought a demon before?" he said surprised, "Well, I did throw holy water and salt at a demon when it was at the door." Sam laughed but I just blushed even more. Dean and Bobby came down the stairs holding hex bags and spray paint. I looked at it confused.

"Thanks Bobby, if there's anything we can do for you, just give us a call" Sam said. Booby looked at them then to me.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me" Bobby said with a devious look.

I was actually driving with Sam and Dean in their Impala. I blame Bobby. Always blame Bobby. When Bobby told me to go with them, they looked like they were about to kill just to make sure I wasn't going.

"So, where you from?" Sam asked trying to start a conversation, "Texas" I replied quickly.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, "Where are we going?" I asked, "Right now? Looking for a hotel." said Sam. Dean had an angry look on his face and turned up the music. We didn't talk for the rest of the way, but I did notice something strange. While I was looking out the window, a cop was parked on the side of the road, ya I know that cops do that, but he was out side of the car watching us pass by. I'm not too familiar with outdoors, only when I went out to the store to get food, but I knew cops don't do that.

When we found a hotel I bought myself a second room, well you know why. I walked inside, and awed, "Just a motel room, didn't think it was that interesting" said Dean. I rolled my eyes and put my stuff on the bed.

I went next door because, I don't really like being alone, and when I walked through, a guy with a trench coat was talking with Sam and Dean. I knocked on the already open door.

"Uh, hey, who's that?" I asked. They all turned to look at me. The man in the trench coat stumbled back, "Oh hey Casey, this is um, Cas." Sam said. The man who I guess was named Cas, was stunning. He was like an angel. He walked up to me and offers his hand.

"Hello Casey. My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the lord." He said. My eyes widened and I managed a nervous laugh and shook his hand. Dean stared at us both, "Well, ya you both met. Now what did you need Case?" he asked. I always hated that nickname, I was still starting at Cas, "Y-you guys are real?" I asked to Cas, "Yes, we are. You do know that you are-" he was cut off by Sam, "well, I think you should get some shut eye, right Dean?" he looked at his brother, "Uh, ya, night Case!" they pushed me out of the room and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened" I whispered to myself and walked back to my room to get some sleep.

I awoke to the rapid knocking at my door. I stretched and yawned, "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Breakfast" Deans voice echoed back. I got up, still in my clothes from yesterday, and walked to the door, "Thanks" I said opening the door.

"Actually, its next door, just had to get you up." I groaned and grabbed a hairbrush and we walked next door.

"What's the plan?" I asked. Sam was looking at his computer while Dean was eating. The food under me smelled a bit weird, but I ate it anyway.

"Well, there was an accident about five miles away, It says that the victim's head was cut off, but here's the strange part, the head wasn't there when they found the body." He said. I pushed away my food, "Wasn't hungry anyway" I said.

"Well we should get going" Dean said grabbing his jacket. Sam also got up and started walking to get his jacket. I sat there starring at the table. I could have sworn I read something like this. I pushed it off and also stood up to leave.

When we were at the scene, I remembered what kind of thing could have done this. But every time I tried to tell them, they weren't listening. So I just waited till they were done to tell them.

When I got a closer look, I saw pieces of the vic's flesh was missing. That's what proved my theory.

"Shifter?" Dean asked Sam while we were walking toward the car, "Na, couldn't be."

"I know what it is" I said. They both stopped, "And you didn't tell us earlier?" Dean said. I scowled at him, "Anyways" we started walking again, "there was a book at Bobby's about greek mythology and monsters, there was one in there that caught my eye. It was a monster called Cacus, he fed off bits of human flesh, but cut off their heads and kept them as trophies."

"So there's a Greek monster on the loose chopping people heads off." Dean said summing up what I just told them, "Yes, but what I don't get, is that Hercules killed him by crushing his throat. How is he here today?" I said confused "Well, we just have to find out" Dean said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean ate like a lion during lunch. "Best burgers in town" he said "Won't be very many people" he said. Instead of walking in and getting a seat, we waited thirty minutes to get our food, and they didn't even have Diet Coke!

"Psh, what kind of fast food place doesn't have Diet coke?" I mumbled under my breath. Dean laughed, "Well at least we get good quality burgers!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

After about an hour of lunch, we went to the victim's house.

"A wife and three kids" I said looking down at the vic's file, "Also, his name is Jason, Jason Greer."

Sam knocked on the door, but we waited a while for a response. When the door opened, a middle aged woman revealed herself.

Sam and Dean put up their fake FBI badges, "Were here about your husband Jason." Instantly, she started to cry. Dean put his arm around her and we walked inside.

"Ma'am, we need you to tell us why your husband was out last night." She stopped crying.

"I-I don't know. He just said he was going out with friends" she started crying again. We got up to leave. The crying stopped as fast as it started.

We all turned and it wasn't Mrs. Greer anymore, "Uck, a female vessel. I can't believe it has come to this." Mrs. Greer's head lifted up, but instead of her sad brown eyes, they were completely back, soulless. When the demon saw me, it stuttered a little, "I see you have a new, friend, with you now? I just thought Crowley was lying, but, then again, he is my father."

The demons smile widened, "Go, go, go!" I said pushing them. I couldn't lie, the thing scared the shit out of me, but Sam and Dean stood their ground, with Dean pulling out his knife.

"Now, now, put those away, I'm just here for the girl." The demon pushed Sam and dean away. She walked up to me looking up and down, "Not what I expected, at least for a hell angel" she smirked, but it turned into a shocked face, she fell down. Dean was behind her holding a knife.

I was scared as hell. What the hell did she mean by "Hell angel"? I started to hyperventilate. Next thing I knew I was in the motel room, alone.

**Sorry this chapter's so small!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come here honey!" my mom said to me. I ran over and hugged her as tight as I could when her and my father walked through the door. My brother had been watching me while my parents were out on a "special" vacation, as my brother used to call it. My mom kissed my cheek, her soft brown hair had a few gray hairs, I had her turquoise eyes, but hers were sad and empty. My father was strong and broad, he was tough for sure, but on the inside, he was as soft as a kitten. I looked nothing like him, which was weird because both my parents had brown hair; I had more blondish with a hint of brown.

My brother looked like my dad. He wasn't afraid of anything, even when the monster in the closet was actually real. My mom put down her stuff and kneeled down to my level, "I love you teddy bear!" she whispered, "I love you mama bear!" I squealed. Something tumbled down the stairs, then I woke up. And that was it.

I was covered in sweat, "It was just a dream." I mumbled under my breath. I still cried though. My mom was gone, my dad, my… brother. And it was my entire fault. No one could change that. I was going to kill everyone I love.

My motel room door swung open, "Mornin' sunshine!" Dean said.

"What the hell Dean?" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. Sam followed behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't throw pillows at the one who got you food!" he practically squealed. I smiled, he handed me the food, and we ate. Pretty boring.

"Hey, I got something." Sam said quickly. I sat up straight, "What is it?"

"Another kill, about thirty miles away. Same thing happened to this one like the other one." He said. It pondered me for a moment, "Okay, what are we waiting for?" I asked with a devious smile.

Dean smirked, "Whoa, calm down, we still need to ask around, people who knew the victim."

"And Casey, how 'bout you stay here, do some more research, we'll go out and ask people."

I got up out of my chair, "What? Why do I have to stay here!" The brothers exchanged a quick glance, "We'll explain later" they both got up to leave. I grabbed a pillow and hit the back of Dean's head.

"Bitch" "Jerk"

Once the door was closed I clicked it locked, and collapsed on the bed. The words 'Hell Angel' dance in my head like Ping-Pong balls. I picked up the laptop and started to look up 'Hell Angel'.

"About 20,700,000 results in, wow, 30 seconds!" I mumbled under my breath. Most of the results I got were about a motorcycle club, or a movie. I finally gave up and put the laptop beside me. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes hoping the aching headache would disappear. I felt something roll down my face. _Drop of sweat? I don't feel very hot…_ I started to think. I touched and brought my hand down so I could see. I thick red layer of blood was smudged on my fingers. I ran into the bathroom to see the most horrifying think any girl could see.

My hair was stained red with blood that wasn't mine my eyes were completely black and my face had no expression. My reflection started to smile. Its hand started to move to its face then started to scratch at it peeling of the skin. I screamed bloody murder at the blood started to fill the sink. My reflections smile widened and stopped scratching. It dipped my, no not my hand, _its _hand into the blood. It looked into my eyes and started to spell out something in the mirror. I didn't wait for it to finish. I punched the mirror and it shattered into millions of pieces.

I fell onto the cold tile floor, letting my hand bleed. I couldn't feel anything, my body was shaking, but right next to me, a large piece of the mirror showed my reflection with the same smile, and same demon eyes starting back at me. The worst part of it, was that the shattered pieces spelled out the words with my blood.

**Hell can't wait when you come home.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mental Note; never look into a mirror when you feel something rolling down your face and you're not hot.

So my day went a little like this. Woke up to screaming, felt a little drunk, ran out in my white tank top and gray shorts, which were both stained with blood, ran into the middle of the street, almost got run over. Police came, wriggled out of the hand cuffs, ran around like a crazy person, found a bar, then hit a door and blacked out.

And how am I doing? Peachy keen! I am now in a pre-loony bin in Chicago Lakeshore Hospital. Isn't that just wonderful! No, as soon as I got hold of a phone, I called Sam's fake one.

"C'mon, Answer…." I rapidly tapped my foot, when his voice picked up.

"Uh, Hello?" he asked.

"Sam!" I yelled

"Whoa, Casey, is that you? We have been looking for you and why are you calling from a hospital?" he asked.

"No time to explain, please just come and pick me up, I'll tell you when you get here"

"But Case-"

"Don't call me that" then I hung up.

I waited in a cold room surrounded by mirrors, very uncomfortable saying my last experience. I waited about two hours before I saw Sam and Dean talking to the ass doctors, I like to call them that cause their total asses with their questions on personal life. About thirty minutes later, I was walking out the door; bit of good luck I would say.

We were driving down the road when Sam finally pried the truth out of my. So I told them both, about the blood, the mirror, running into a door. But I didn't tell them about the words. That will be my secret, one that will never be told to anyone I care about.

"Nice one Case, can't believe you got into trouble with a demon _that_ fast!" Dean said sarcastically.

I smacked my head into my hand, "really Dean? This is serious. I am not in the mood at all, I was put into a loony bin, I saw I freakin demon in the mirror and what still boggles me is the words Hell Angel!" I screamed. The car was silent. I really wish I didn't scream, but nothing is ever that easy. So thanks life! I really appreciate your help on everything!


End file.
